Hidden Codes of Rapture Survivor
by Andrei Rian
Summary: A young woman wanders the fallen city with no memory of who she or where she came from.All that changes when a plane crash survivor enters the city. Can she trust this man to help her remember her past or become a fading memory. Read And Review
1. Chapter 1

-TAPE CODE FRNDJR000 START-

So here we are the lovable city of Rapture. We hold the world records for leakage, collapsing buildings, bloodstained walls, and the world's most retarded PSA's. Our main export is crazy, and our population is still unknown. The population of sane people, I mean. Everyone else is fried on the new drug craze that is Plasmids. It wasn't always this way though, well, at least that's what I've heard. I can't remember a thing, not even my real name. Speaking of which, I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Eve. Well, not really. I can't remember anything, but I have a necklace with the letter "e" on it. It's pretty scuffed up, and you can barely make it out, but I'm almost positive that it is an "e". I saw the name Eve on a sign, and decided to take it as my name, because of the loss of my real name. I am still trying to figure out who I am, why I am here, and how do I get out, but I guess in this place that's what everyone is looking for. I sometimes have flashbacks in my dreams, but I have no clue what they mean. My life is basically a puzzle, some pieces are missing, and others are so weirdly shaped, they don't have a match. One of those pieces, for instance, is the tattoo on my wrists. They are 3 little ovals connected with 2 tiny lines – almost like chains-stained on both of my wrists. I can't figure out what they mean, either I was at some party, or something beyond me has happened. And in Rapture, anything can happen.

-TAPE CODE FRNDJR000 END-


	2. Chapter 2

Crackles and bangs of gunshots were going off everywhere. The sound of security systems and alarms wailed through each empty hallway of my own personal hell, Rapture. I begin to think of why anyone would ever want to come down here in the first place, but it must've been beautiful at one point. How I would love to see that day. Things went silent for a few moments, and then I started firing again. How did this all start, I wondered? Where did it all go wrong? BANG. I can't remember anything, and the shattered state of this city is not making it any easier to comprehend. Another gunshot. I don't know anything of my past, and my present is grim. In this place you must kill to live, steal to survive, and if you are unarmed, let's face it, you're screwed. Trust me, speaking from experience. My first weapon was wrench. Not that great when you're up against a Big Daddy. BANG headshot.

Ah, Big Daddies. If you've ever met one, every tiny sprinkle of fear left in your body was wasted in one moment: The Moment you pissed Off a Big Daddy. Those big palookas could knock you out with one hit, and the rest, well, you don't want to know. They are the meanest, biggest, toughest things in Rapture and you do NOT want to mess with them. Though you do not WANT to toy with them, you, unfortunately, must. They protect the gatherers, the Little Sisters. They treat them like daughters, and even walking close to one is a suicide mission. "Why?" You may ask. ADAM. That's why.

ADAM is the one thing that everyone wants in Rapture, and the Little Sisters carry it. It's why everyone here is crazy and deformed. ADAM is a drug, more powerful than meth, heroin, pot, opium, and cocaine joined, and then some. It's powerful enough to change your very DNA. That's why it was used so much. The Little Sisters carry it because they …consume it. There is a parasite, a sea slug, which lives inside their little bodies, and secretes the drug. That's how they can consume it without becoming addicted. It also makes them almost completely invulnerable to any dangers, but they are still only little girls. Now, their childhood has been stolen from them.

Splicers came out from every door, and my only thought was run. Run. Run. Run. Run as fast as I could. Run as fast as possible. Run and escape. Run for my life. Run to the shadows. Run, or die. I hid behind a collapsed sign for Shellfish. I swear, this Fontaine guy must've been some big-shot compensating for what he didn't have in his pants, because the guy had his name plastered on just about every empty spot on the wall and wherever there wasn't Andrew Ryan's name already on it.

Andrew Ryan, the founder of this sunken city. He claims to be a revolutionary, I say he's a dictator. He claims to be visionary, I say he's blind as a bat. He claims to be fair and honest, he's a politician, so that's not physically possible. Andrew Ryan has been with just about every woman in this shantytown, and most of them are… "No longer with us." The rest wouldn't waste their time. Some people even rebelled against him, and they ended up in a salt pond. Those who didn't buy into his "philosophy" were dealt with, quickly.

"Don't run! They always run…."

"Shut up! You demented freak!"

"Come on! I just want to talk!"

"I don't talk to ugly splicers!"

BAM and he is dead. If you haven't already noticed, splicers are the remains of the survivors in Rapture. They are all strung out on ADAM, and will kill anyone or anything that gets in their way, in the way of their next big high. They've gone completely insane; it's hard to believe these are still people. They still scream in horror, they still weep in sadness, they still yelp in pain, they still get songs stuck in their heads and sing to pass the time, and they even still get mad at vending machines when they malfunction! But they are indeed crazy. They talk to themselves, sometimes yelling to the sky, about ungodly things. They search every corpse for anything they can scavenge, but here in Rapture, that's a usual activity. Sometimes I actually feel sorry for them. I mean, they did have lives, but now they are walking abominations of God.

God…. My bad. There is no God in Rapture. At least, there isn't supposed to be, thanks to "Mr. Ryan". I saw a giant banner that said, "No Gods or Kings, Only Man." Stupid Ryan. He wanted to be free in this city. And he was, but the people weren't. That's probably how all this happened. The collapsing buildings, the crazed citizens, the propaganda, the killing, the war, the demonic children, everything. All because of him.


	3. Chapter 3

As I killed the splicer, I stepped out from behind the shellfish sign. Bad idea. All of a sudden, a turret activates behind me. When I turned around bullets flew at lightning speeds, and I jumped to barely avoid the flying pieces of hot lead. BOOM. I shot the turret and, luckily, it disabled and blew up. I looked around, and then something caught my eye. I saw a red glow above me. I walked up the stairs as quietly as I could. As I got closer, the red glow became brighter and started to take shape. I finally reached it. I saw a machine. It was labeled "The Gatherer's Garden".

"What a strange name." I thought to myself, and then I saw it. The red glow was a vile; a vile filled with a strange glowing liquid. A small injection needle accompanied the vile, and they were both adorned with label "Electro Bolt". I picked up the vile and needle. I thought, and then I poured the strange liquid into the needle's cylinder. I looked at the needle, as I held up my arm slowly. I was very apprehensive, and who wouldn't be? In my hands was a strange needle containing an even stranger liquid that glowed with an intense crimson tone? I looked at the needle, then raised it. I looked away, and then pierced it through my skin.

I look back at my arm, and what I see I am not able to comprehend. My veins were radiating a bright blue and sparks were jumping off my fingertips like frogs on lily pads. I panicked; I wanted to scream, but restrained myself, for I knew it would alert the splicers. I grabbed my arm in agony, and saw that my other arm was replicating the first. My veins were illuminating with that same neon blue, and more sparks flew from my fingers. My heart was racing, my mind was spinning, and then my vision suddenly closed in, and I collapsed on the floor.

I opened my eyes, still in a complete daze. I saw a figure, a silhouette, of a woman standing over me. I could tell she was wearing a dress, and had long, curled hair, but I could not make out her face in the dark. I closed my eyes again. I was still in pain, and I was regretting ever using that needle. I barely cracked my eyelids. The woman crouched down slowly, and tilted her head with concern. I closed my eyes again. This time I kept them closed. Perhaps the woman was a splicer looking for her next victim, so I decided to keep my eyes shut. Then I felt her cold hand on my forehead and in the same moment a shock throughout my entire body. And then I blacked out completely.

I awoke later lying on top of a medical stretcher, and I sat up quickly and looked around. I got up, and searched for a door or exit. I found one, and ran for it as fast as possible, but then I heard a voice behind me.

"Mein child, where do you think you are going?"

I turned to see the woman standing with her arms crossed. She walked into the light, and I could see her face. She had a soft, round face, but a sharp nose and lips that seemed to be pursed, but not quite. Her eyes were brown, soft, but stern. She had a look on her face, a mix of sympathy and question.

"I…I…"

"I do not think you are any condition to be leaving. You have not yet regained your strength, your body is too weak."

"…Who…are you?" I interrogated.

"My name is Brigid Tenenbaum, and I need your help."


End file.
